They don't know about us
by gleek.me
Summary: Kurt and Blaine get harassed at school for holding hands in the hallway and Blaine cheers Kurt up with a song :) (Rated T for language)


_"fags"_ it was just one word, but it hurt so much.

Kurt stiffened and immediately dropped Blaine's hand.

"Kurt, it's fine. They don't matter." Blaine assured him.

"No! It's not fine!" Kurt protested. "I shouldn't be afraid to walk down the hall holding the hand of the person I love."

"Kurt, you're shouting, and people are starting to stare."

"Let them stare."

"Kurt, come on, let's just go home. It's the end of 5th period. Just 6th left anyways."

"Okay, fine."Kurt grabbed his stuff from his locker and met Blaine at his car (they had carpooled to school that morning).

As soon as they got in the car Kurt lost it again.

"I can't stand this school."He stated.

"I know." Blaine said calmly. He started the car, but didn't go anywhere yet.

"I can't stand you having to get called all of these names because of me." Kurt was about to cry. He felt so bad for Blaine.

"Kurt, no. It is _not_ because of you. It's _their_ fault for being so narrow-minded."

"They piss me off so fucking much." Kurt rarely swore, so Blaine was a little surprised.

_'Kurt swearing is hot..._no_ Blaine, not the point...make your boyfriend feel good about himself again'_

"I know, I know. It's always okay in the end though."

"Why?" Kurt never thought it was okay.

"Because, in the end, we'll always have each other." Blaine smiled and pulled out of the parking lot of the school.

"I love you." Kurt said, turning on the radio.

"I love you, too." Blaine said right before Kurt turned the radio up.

After a couple of minutes, Kurt turned down the radio.

"You missed that last turn." He pointed out.

"No I didn't." Blaine responded with a grin.

"Aren't we going to my house?" Kurt asked.

"Nope."

"Your house is the other way."

"Correct."

"Where are we going then, Blaine? I just want to go home."

"We have to make a small stop." Blaine said.

"Where?" Kurt was determined to get answers.

Blaine did't respond.

"You're not going to tell me are you?"

"Nope. It's a surprise. 'Cause I know how much you _love_ surprises." Blaine's voice full of sarcasm.

Blaine pulled into a park.

"What are we doing?"

"You'll see. Be patient, my love. I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?"

"Just stop asking questions, you'll be happy in the end. I guarantee." Blaine grabbed something out of the trunk, Kurt couldn't quite make out what it was. Blaine entered the woods at the park with the mystery object.

A few moments later he came back empty handed.

"Come on." Blaine opened Kurt's door for him.

"Thank you."

"This way." Blaine said leading Kurt the way he had just been.

"Okay." Kurt said, following his boyfriend.

They came to an empty picnic area. Well, it wasn't completely empty. There was an iPod plugged into some speakers.

"I've been waiting for a time that you needed this."

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just watch." Blaine hit play.

_'what is he doing?'_ Kurt thought to himself as a piano began to play through the speakers.

_"People say we shouldn't be together_  
_We're too young to know about forever_  
_But I say they don't know what they're talk-talk-talkin' about"  
_Blaine sang with a smile as the voices on  
the iPod echoed 'talk-talk-talkin' about'

_"'Cause this love is only getting stronger_  
_So I don't wanna wait any longer_  
_I just wanna tell the world that you're mine boy_  
_Oh_

_They don't know about the things we do_  
_They don't know about the "I love you"'s_  
_But I bet you if they only knew _  
_They would just be jealous of us,_

_They don't know about the up all nights_  
_They don't know I've waited all my life_  
_Just to find a love that feels this right_  
_Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us_

_One touch and I was a believer_  
_Every kiss it gets a little sweeter_  
_It's getting better_  
_Keeps getting better all the time boy_

_They don't know about the things we do_  
_They don't know about the "I love you"'s_  
_But I bet you if they only knew (they don't know)_  
_They would just be jealous of us,_  
_They don't know about the up all nights_  
_They don't know I've waited all my life_  
_Just to find a love that feels this right_  
_Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us_

_They don't know how special you are_  
_They don't know what you've done to my heart_  
_They can say anything they want_  
_'Cause they don't know us_

_They don't know what we do best_  
_It's between me and you, our little secret_  
_But I wanna tell 'em_  
_I wanna tell the world that you're mine boy_

_They don't know about the things we do_  
_They don't know about the "I love you"'s (I love you)_  
_But I bet you if they only knew (if they only knew)_  
_They would just be jealous of us (they would just be jealous of us),_

_They don't know about the up all nights_  
_They don't know I've waited all my life_  
_Just to find a love that feels this right (feels so right)_  
_Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us_

_They don't know about the things we do_  
_They don't know about the "I love you"'s_  
_But I bet you if they only knew_  
_They would just be jealous of us,_

_They don't know about the up all nights_  
_They don't know I've waited all my life_  
_Just to find a love that feels this right_  
_Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us_

_They don't know about us_  
_They don't know about us"_

"You see?" Blaine said after he finished the song. "They have no idea of what's between us. The can't touch us, or what we have. You said it yourself. Prom, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember. I love you so much." Kurt said, still a little breathless from Blaine's magical performance.

"I love you, too." Blaine replied. He leaned in and gave Kurt a small peck on the lips. "Now let's go to your house."

"No, I want to stay here." Kurt said after finally catching his breath.

"Okay." Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt again.

* * *

**Hi guys :) I was at my friends house and we were listening to her One Direction CD and "They don't know about us" came on. I just about cried because of how well it went with Klaine...anyways So (obviously) the song was "They don't know about us" By One Direction (1D...whatever) I hope you liked it...Please REVIEW!**


End file.
